Just Wing It
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: She was a wing woman that helped people find love and companionship, though she couldn't even find the man for her. Then policeman Darien Shields came into the picture and arrested her for a crime she didn't commit with special plans to avoid jail.
1. Chapter One

Author Note: I know it's a horrible pattern/trait of mine but this story came into my mind and I couldn't deny it. As most of my stories start out, I love this one, and I'm 90% sure that I won't abandon it. I think this might actually be easy to write, the whole way through. I'll try my best to stay dedicated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon, except my fanfictions.

* * *

><p>Just Wing It<p>

Chapter One

_Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter..._

* * *

><p>The silence that filled the air was unwelcoming, to say the least. I felt that there was something completely wrong but I tried to ignore it. I walked a little faster, which isn't easy to do in knee-high suede boots and a tight little black dress that came down mid-thigh and had a leopard-print breast area. I tugged at the top of the dress in an attempt to keep my ample cleavage from spilling out of the tight little outfit. I noticed the car following me at a crawling pace and I automatically panicked. It was only my luck to get caught and raped by some sick freak that wasn't in the right state of mind. I was a wing woman, for goodness sake! It wasn't anything bad, like a serious escort, I just had to look sexy and flirt around with a guy so that women would take more interest in the male accompanying me. He pays me and – bam – he gets a girlfriend, possibly future spouse.<p>

Yet now I was regretting the fact that I hadn't taken my own vehicle. Naturally bleached blonde locks cascaded down, almost to my cinched in waist. _Just keep walking Serena and pretend like you don't even see them. Try to ignore who the hell ever is behind you, steadily pick up your pace but don't go too fast at the wrong time or they might chase you down, rape you, and beat you. Dammit, they probably think that I'm a hooker when I'm really just wearing this stuff so that girls would think I was hot, not necessarily even for men! _Oh, the irony. I dress up for women when I actually wanted a man in my life again. I was helping out those who wanted to find love, and I was really good at it, yet I couldn't find myself a nice, young, and successful man that could potentially be interested in me. Then again, what man wants to date a woman who can be mistaken for a hooker?

Without warning, sirens turned on behind me. I saw a flash of blue and red in the grass every other second as the noise blared from the car that had been following me. _Great, I probably broke some mandatory curfew rule about women twenty-two and younger being in their houses and not dressed like a slut on the street past eleven._ I pulled my cell phone out of the small clutch, with an optional chain, that was dangling from my shoulder. The time read nearly one thirty in the morning. I couldn't help but think I had done something completely and utterly wrong. I stopped and turned towards the police officer, who was climbing out of his vehicle and demanding that I didn't move until he gave command. After a minute or two of eyeing the area he demanded that I slowly walk towards his car and place my hands on the hood.

"Perfect!" I growled in an annoyed voice as I took my time with baby steps. I didn't know how this guy was but the majority of the ones that I had met had been up on their high-horse. When they had disrespected me, I ended up freaking out. One woman even had the nerve to "tase" me, for no apparent reason. Well, okay I had threatened to kick her ass but was that really any reason to pull out a taser gun and shoot me? For God's sake, the woman was a monster compared to me. And now, here I was with my hands placed on the cop car and slightly bent over. "If you try to rape me, I will snap your neck and sue you." I confirmed to him. He laughed. He had a sexy laugh.

"Is that so, ma'am?" he questioned and I responded with a confident 'yes'. He laughed some more and walked over towards me. "Well in that case, I'll try my hardest to not do something illegal that I could get placed in jail for. Speaking of illegal things, ma'am, what are you doing out so late?"

I wanted to see what he looked like. He sounded sexy. "I was returning home my job."

"And what exactly is your job occupation?" He asked.

I felt myself blush. I suddenly felt so ashamed. "I'm a wing woman."

"You're in the sex business?"

"Not necessarily, officer. I don't have sex with anybody! I simply go places with clients, men or women who look me up, and flirt with them and spread the word to other women about how wonderful my client is so that the potential dates will feel inclined to pursue the said client and then, thanks to my job, they end up finding a girlfriend. And, I'll have you know, we don't have to kiss the clients or anything and never had I once done it!" I felt the need to emphasize that fact, without letting onto the fact that I was a virgin. Yes, at twenty-two years of age I was still a virgin because, pathetically enough, I couldn't find a guy I was interested in.

"I'm afraid that I don't believe you that much, Miss. Have you been doing any drugs or had any alcohol tonight?" He pushed.

"I had some alcohol, yes, but not enough to get drunk and that had to have worn off by now. Alcohol stays in the system for like a hour per beer, or equivalency of a whiskey shot, or something like that, and I had two shots of Jagermeister but that was two hours ago." I defended quickly.

"May I check your purse?"

"I have nothing to hide, go for it." I sighed.

I extended my purse backwards to him and he took it, rummaged around a little, and I heard him pull something out. I tried to think, hard, of what he might possibly be looking at but my mind drew a blank. He stopped, as if he was studying the contents, and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and eye up his newfound discovery that seemed to keep him so interested. "Excuse me, Miss, but perhaps you forgot you had cocaine in here?"

"I might have, sir, if I did cocaine but I don't." I rolled my eyes.

"What's this?" He questioned. I turned around to see him hold up a bag of white powder. I felt my knees go weak and my throat go dry. I shook my head, trying to understand what was going on but failing to comprehend. I felt so lost. Hell, I sounded so lost. "But… but I don't do cocaine. You found that in my purse? Are you sure you found that in there? I… I don't do drugs, I swear to you, sir. Officer, please. I was at a party, I don't know if somebody slipped it in my purse or what but it's really not mine." I spoke quickly, not wanting to be convicted of a crime that I didn't commit yet wondering how I ended up with the drugs in the first place.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you're in possession of this and therefore responsible." He held the bag up, and then began to read me my rights. I couldn't even listen to half of the Miranda Rights that he was giving me, I was to lost and confused to listen to his words. Absent-mindedly, I crawled into his car. I pressed my forehead against the window shield and looked out into the darkened landscape that lay before me. I couldn't think of a single time that I had left my purse unattended and now I was going to jail because some sly jackass was successful in getting me into a ton of trouble. I had never been to jail before, and the thought scared me.

"Your going to take me and lock me up, aren't you?" I whimpered.

"Yes because what you have is illegal." He nodded.

I had yet to see his face, really, thanks to the darkness and the only think that allowed me to see anything in the dark was his stupid flashlight. I wanted to see the heartless jerk that could do this to an innocent girl. Yet, I knew it wasn't his fault and I had no business walking around dressed as I was at this time of night. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was hurt, scared, and confused. "I've never been to jail, I'm terrified. Those drugs weren't even mine. Please, officer, take whatever you want from me just please don't put me in jail. Bad things happen in jail and I don't want to be around those people. For God's sake, they're criminals!"

"You'll be fine, trust me." He said breezily.

"You don't understand, I have a dog at home. He'll starve and thirst if I don't return home! Please, please, please don't do this to me!" I begged, tears now starting to spill down my cheeks. I didn't care if I looked like a mess anymore; I was a mess at the moment.

"Call your parents and tell them." He shrugged.

"I can't." I whispered as the tears increased.

"Call a neighbor."

"You don't understand, sir, I don't trust my neighbors." I frowned. I didn't make enough money, as of yet, to get away from the run-down neighborhood I currently resided in. "And my friends… well they don't live near here. I kind of picked myself up and moved away from my hometown because of an issue with my parents and, since then, I haven't really trusted anybody to truly be a friend with me. I don't know, I'm more cautious then I used to be about trust. Just please, whatever you do sir, don't put me in jail. I'd be paranoid and scared and wouldn't last five minutes in a dark and barred room."

"How about just one night and I'll figure something out for you?" He suggested.

I could see that this was as far as I was going to get with not going to jail so I mumbled an 'okay' that was barely audible. I seriously hated my life and I was pretty damn sure that it couldn't get any worse than it already was. "Please try to work out probation or something so they can tell that I don't do, nor do I distribute, drugs. I have a job to do and a life to attend. I have a dog that counts on me and children that expect me to be there for them!"

"You have children, too?" Was his stunned reply.

"No, they're not mine, but they're angels. I mean, their mother is terribly ill and can't take proper care of them so I take it into my hands." I noted. I didn't bother telling him that their mother was an avid heroine user that didn't want anything to do with the children she brought into the world. She was the one who was centered around drugs and prostitution, not me. It was funny how I was innocent and getting taken to jail while the real criminal sat at home, shooting up, and neglecting her own blood. I shivered at the thought of who she'd bring around the innocent little children. The two wouldn't home over to my house; they'd simply wait outside their own for me to come around and round them up and invite them over. I didn't have a big house, and it wasn't very nice, but I kept it clean and did the best I could to provide for everybody.

"I'm sure the children have somebody else."

"Not really… but they're highly capable to take care of themselves. They're small and innocent but they're very intelligent." I sighed. It was true that, at their very young ages, they had learned to take care of themselves, but that didn't make it right. I didn't have the heart to know that a four-year-old was eating cereal anytime she got hungry and learned to feed her baby brother, at age two, the same. She knew where the sippy-cups were and everything but it wasn't right. Just thinking about the two of them was working up my stress level. I was caught in a position where I wanted to say something, yet couldn't because I didn't want the children thrown into a home where they could be split up and/or never adopted.

Walking through the doors of the jail, everybody was staring. I felt like I was some kind of display. I leaned in more towards the tall man standing before me. I was too busy concentrating on all the people around me and looking at the floor to feel the sudden rush of chilly air. We stepped into a block with jail cells and the man used his flashlight to shine an eerie beam down the pathway. My boots rhythmically tapped against the ground and my safety seemed to decrease. A men slammed his body up against the side of his cell and I screamed, grabbing onto my man - I mean my officer - for dear life. The shadows that fell on his face with the dim flashlight beam made him look even more psychotic. "Well hello there pretty lady," his gruff voice drawled on and I felt the tear build-up in my eyes again, "you looking for a damn good time? God, you got a sexy little body that I'd love to –"

"Enough!" The officer's voice boomed. There was a moment of silence before the man left out a crazy laugh. I just wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here and I wasn't meant to be here. To my dismay, the stupid guy opened a cell and led me inside. There was nobody in it, but that didn't mean I wasn't scared. I made a mad dash for the bed and flung the flimsy covers over me as quickly as I possible could, like a child. I had never been in such a threatening place before. I mean, I could be scrambled with druggies, rapists, killers, etc. and there wasn't a damned thing that I could do about it. Rather than leave, the officer sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, it's not that bad. You'll be alright; you're locked in here tight. Nobody will be able to get you as long as these doors are closed. Really, you're probably safer in here than anywhere right now, since you have no jail mate."

"No worries, I'm fine, really." I lied through a shaky voice. "I'm just a little shook up. It's alright though, I'm sure I'll be able to adapt quickly." I mentioned in a fast-paced voice, more to ensure confidence to myself than anything. "What am I even saying? You're a policeman, you don't care. It's your job to catch the criminals, not listen to them complain and – Oh, God, I'm so scared. This place is fucking terrifying. I feel like I'm in a horror movie." I whimpered hopelessly.

"Why do you do this to me?" my officer asked and I noticed that he was looked up towards the ceiling rather than me.

"It's not my fault! You could have taken the drugs, realized they weren't mine, let me go, and made up a story about how you got the drugs or something. You're the one who took me in for a crime that I didn't commit!" I quickly snapped at him. The place was creepy and giving me chills (not the good kind, of course). "This place isn't safe or sanitary looking and I really don't want to be here right now. I have a life, and you're holding it from me. If you make me stay here I'll be traumatized and I won't be able to get a wink of sleep knowing I'm surrounded by dangerous people. I'm not a big girl, they could devour me!"

"You don't need to snap at me." He pointed out.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm scared. Really scared. And I get emotional." I apologized desperately.

"I have an idea. You're going to have to stay here for the night but maybe we can work something out together. Besides, you don't necessarily have to stay here all by yourself." The policeman stated before pulling out a walkie-talkie. He pressed a little button on the side and spoke. "Andrew I need you go come down to the cell blocks, in the drug keeping area, I have a favor that I need to ask of you."

"Okay, give me a minute." The walkie-talkie responded.

"Who's Andrew? Why are you calling him?" I questioned, my heart pounding like crazy. "What are you guys going to do to me? You're not going to hurt me or rape me or anything, would you? I mean, you're police officers but I heard that like eighty percent of rape cases deal with authority figures. Oh my God, this outfit was such a stupid idea. Why couldn't I have worked at the local McDonald's or something, no matter the pay, so people didn't mistake me as a hooker? If that stupid job wasn't so fun and didn't help people, I'd quit, but I never did like hot grease thrown up in my face, either. My older brother, he's going to school to be a lawyer, at least last time I talked to him, but I haven't heard from him in forever and – yes! A lawyer! I have the right to a lawyer and I get that damned phone call. I'm calling my brother!"

"Alright, alright." The man sighed. I followed him as he walked back up the hallway, passing a young man and quickly mumbling that we'd be back shortly before leaving him behind. We finally entered a small room and he flicked on the light. In the area, there was a telephone, my only chance at freedom. I made a mad dash for it, and pulled out my cell phone from the purse he handed me back. Flipping through my contacts, I found Sammy and quickly punched in the numbers. It rang once… twice… three times. "Hello, this is Samuel J. Williams, how may I help you?" His formal voice kicked on.

"Hey, Sammy…"

"Serena! I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you, little sis?" He asked happily.

"Well I'm in jail…"

"What?"

"Somebody mistook me for a hooker and now they think I'm a druggie or a drug-dealer or something. I don't know how drugs would have even gotten in my bag. I had it with me! Dammit Sammy, can you bail me out of jail? I hate to ask that from you, but could you please?" I begged.

"Look, Sere, either way you're going to have to go to court. Drug possession isn't a light matter and it needs to be taken care of. Now, don't think that I wouldn't pick you up if I could, but here's the kicker: I'm in Florida." Sam said and his words hit me like a thousand bricks. He was the only person that could free me, at least temporarily, and he way the whole way across the US from California. I was so dead. Those men were going to eat me. "Look, Serena, I have to go. I'm sorry sis, I love you though."

"I love you too, Sammy." I sighed, and then he hung up. I pouted and felt tears in my eyes as I replaced the telephone. That's when I spun around and noticed the cop for the first time. I gasped and felt my eyes grow large because, really, who could have guessed he'd look like a Calvin Kline model? Black bangs dipped into his eyes, which were a dark deep blue but with a really blue tint (not a light color, but extremely saturated). His skin was tanned and flawless, with the exceptions of scars (which are completely sexy, anyway). He had broad shoulders but a lean waist and large muscular arms protruding from the sleeves of his short sleeved policeman tee. "So that's what you look like."

"So that's what you really look like, too." Was his response and I felt some pull towards him. Go figure. I just happened to get the sexiest cop in the whole entire universe and I can barley resist the urge to throw myself at him. I noticed his eyes lightly skim over my body and I wasn't sure what to say or do. I didn't want to flirt with a cop, and that would only further to make him believe that I was some succubus hooker or something. I tried to keep my eyes on his, rather than admire him again, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. From a lack of a better idea about what to do, I decided to speak up, again.

"My brother can't bail me out of jail so, you're right, I'm stuck here." I mumbled in a small voice when I realized my situation, yet again. I wouldn't have had this problem if I had a mother and a father to count on. I wouldn't have had this problem if I would have stuck close to my friends, or even attempted to make new ones. It was no use now, thinking of what I could have done, and I would have to live with my decisions. "Anyway, you said somebody would stay with me, right? Somebody that I can trust? Who is it, that Andrew guy or something? He won't hurt me, will he?" I went back to asking and dealing with the condition I was currently stuck in.

"Calm yourself down, you'll see." He responded, easy-going.

"Calm myself down? I'm going to jail, overnight, for goodness sakes!" I whined.

He was leading me back to that hellish place we had previously stood: in the cell block that held all the psychotic drug-related offenders. I felt myself shaking and leaning close against to my officer, who I recently discovered was drop dead gorgeous, as an argument rung out. The light was on and as soon as I walked down the isle everybody turned their eyes on me and made cat calls and whistles whilst the argument ended. Now, I had the attention of every single man in the room, except for my cop, who was approaching the man who had previous been arguing, leaning against the bars. Even as Darien talked, green eyes hungrily took in my figure. "Andrew, is it that hard for you to not fight with Crazy Jack for one night in your entire life? Why must this be a daily routine? Just let the poor man go."

"He started it Darien. He always starts it, and you know it!" The male pouted, childishly.

"I know, I know, but he's crazy, buddy." The man, Darien apparently, spoke like he was comforting him.

"I don't care!" The other man crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Who's this sexy little thang?" An old man, whom I assumed to be Crazy Jack, questioned. He smiled to reveal about five teeth left (all which were blackened for the majority) and an eye that floating around eerily. He licked his lips and made my own eye twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not looking for trouble, you creep." I glared.

"Any hooker is always looking for trouble, no matter what they say." He informed.

"Hooker? I'm going to kick your ass old man! You're not going to have those last five teeth when I'm finished with you, you pervert!" I growled and lunged towards the cell. I reached a hand in and grabbed his shirt by the collar, jerking him towards me and causing him to smack his face off of the bars. Fire was burning in my eyes. I wasn't quite as afraid now that I could see everybody, and the fury burning through my veins was enough to make me forget fear. "Call me a hooker one more time." I dared.

"Hooker…." He drawled the word out really slow.

I pushed him back, and then slammed him forward with as much force as I could manage. He yelped out in pain and spit blood and a tooth to the ground. One of the policemen quickly wrapped their arms around my waist and jerked me back. The man yelled out obscenities towards me as I smiled jubilantly. I turned to the officer holding me, it happened to be the Darien guy. Due to our close proximity, I placed my hands on his chest to gain some space so I could look up into his shocked eyes. "I'm sorry. I actually kind of feel bad. I mean, the guy has such beautiful teeth, I'm sure he's heartbroken."

"Sorry Miss Serenity," I cringed at the formal use of my name, the name which he must have read off of my driver's license that he found in my purse, "but this isn't the Wild West and you can't go running around cleaning up the streets with your Peacemaker." Darien warned. "And no matter how much that man may have deserved it, you could get in serious trouble for harming some one. Consider taking your anger down a notch, maybe?"

"Take my anger down? No way! I'm pissed, I'm such in this hell hole because you decided to pull me away from my life to convict me of a crime that I didn't even commit! There's no reason that I should be here today. I mean, yeah, I've done some illegal and stupid things in my life but that wasn't tonight!" I defended quickly. I hotly debated the idea that he might try to use that statement against me. For emphasis, I added. "Everybody does illegal stuff at one point or another, though, and this time it wasn't my fault! I don't see how you can do that without any solid evidence. Maybe I got the wrong purse."

"That just happened to have all of your contents in it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Correction: all my contents plus weed." I nodded.

"It was cocaine." He corrected.

"Fine. Correction of correction: all my contents plus cocaine." I stubbornly replied. "Look, I had to revise my correction statement, which I'd typically have too much pride to do, so why would I do it on purpose and pretend like I didn't remember the drug. I've never even had the slightest interest in cocaine. I never wanted to sell drugs or take them. Well, I mean, I've tried smoking marijuana but cocaine's a whole other level." I confirmed. "Besides, at this rate, marijuana won't be illegal after much longer, I believe. Too many people are trying to get it approved. It'll be legalized within the next ten years, I bet."

"Maybe so. But, for now, let's talk about your sleeping conditions." Darien offered, before turning to Andrew. "I was thinking that, since she's required to spend tonight in jail, that you'd lock the two of us in here. She doesn't want to be alone and I don't have the heart to do it. I'm sure it's not supposed to happen, but I have a soft spot for tiny little blondes." The man spoke and Andrew nodded knowingly. So the man had a soft spot for blondes? This could be used to my advantage….

"We'll be sure to get you out of there early in the morning, Dare, before anybody finds out." Andrew concluded. "Just…" he eyed me over, "don't do anything that I would do. Make sure you contain yourself, just this one time. Seducing an inmate sounds like bad news bears."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now lock us in." Darien waved him off as he led me into the cell with him. I held onto his arm in the small cubical area. I felt an unpleasant presence being in the area and I absolutely hated it. I wanted out of the damned place, now.

"I guess I'll see you two bright and early in the morning."

"Great." I mumbled as the door shut and the man locked us in. I eyed the bed in the room cautiously before moving my way towards it. If there was a best place to hide in this place, it was in the bed, and I was tired anyway. I ducked under the top bunk to crawl in. Darien made his way towards the small ladder but I reached out and grabbed his muscular bicep, trying to contain the feeling that shot through my body. "Oh no you don't! If I'm going to be stuck here then you're going to lay right beside me so that I'm blocked between you and the wall. This way, at least, they get to you before they can get to me."

He laughed warmly and set my nerves on end, in a good way though. I felt like my entire body was buzzing in happiness as he agreed and dropped his perfect form to lie down next to me. Taking off my boots, I threw them over Darien and onto the floor while he did the same with his own boots (his being a steel-toed black ankle-length ones though). I saw his dark figure take off his bothersome hat before he turned on his side to face me. "I hope you don't mind, this is the side I always sleep on. If you're not comfortable, though, I'm sure I could manage to sleep on my other side for just this one night."

"No, I don't mind at all." I sighed blissfully, despite the fact that he was the one who put me in here.

"Goodnight, jail bird."

"Night, jerk."


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Maddie, No Named Person, lovi425, applenica, devilsangels11287, PoisonIvy89, Usagifan123, and Usamamo: you're reviews mean the world to me and I'm glad you guys all like it. Hopefully, you'll stay interested in it! :]<p>

* * *

><p>Just Wing It<p>

Chapter Two

_I'm scared of death, I'm scared of living; I gave up on the past 'cause it's unforgiving._

* * *

><p>The morning was somewhat pleasant for jail. It was still dark and cool, but it made it easier to sleep at night, especially with a warm body with soft skin and tight muscles right next to me. Always the early riser, I wasn't too disappointed when four in the morning came around and they pulled my policeman away from me. Things got less warm and I suddenly felt exposed to the world. Except, not completely. The man pulled up a stiff wooden chair and sat down in front of the cell to watch me. Suddenly I was filled with guilt, because I kind of forced him to believe he was obligated to do something so sweet. I sighed and walked up to the bars. I could barely tell the difference between his dark outline and the blackness of the room but I spoke anyway. "You know, it's not in your job description to keep such a close eye."<p>

"I thought that this is what you wanted." Was his gruff reply.

His voice, husky sounding and awaken, sent a slight tingling feeling throughout my entire body. I liked the feeling, it wasn't something I was used to. Feeling horrible about how I had placed him in one of the most uncomfortable positions possible, I spoke again. "This is what I wanted and I appreciate it greatly, but I don't feel the need to have you suffer out there. That chair can't be the least bit comfortable." I theorized.

"Don't worry; I won't be here for much longer. I have some business to take care of, so we can get your situation sorted out. I'll see what all we can do about your case and if there's any alternate response to this action. Typically, those convicted with drug charges aren't allowed to leave but, for some reason and so help me God I don't know what it is, I believe you. I'm not keen on throwing the innocent in jail but you were in possession and maybe I'm having a bad judge of character after all of these years. Guilty or innocent, you're still going to have to stay in some form of custody until this entire incident is solved." The man explained, his voice finally adapting.

"I've never been a liar, sir, but I understand the circumstances. I just… I wish that it wouldn't have been me. I mean, it could have been one of the other millions of women in the world but it happened to me. I can't say I'm surprised. I have the worst of luck with just about everything in my life and that's not even an exaggeration whatsoever." I sighed and averted my eyes to the floor, even though I couldn't see anything there either. "I feel like I have a bad luck magnet chip permanently inserted under my skin somewhere, which I'll never ever remove. That, and a sign above my head that says, 'She saw ten black cats today'."

"So you're superstitious?" He questioned.

"Not necessarily. I'm thinking that maybe it was a curse born into my family, rather than gained by broken mirrors, salt, ladders, and etcetera." I sighed. "Nobody in my family has ever had a streak of good luck except for my brother. Sammy, he's an incredibly dedicated person. He was always able to make the best of the worst situations and I'll never know how he learned to do it. Ever since the issue with my parents, he's only increased his unfathomable skills."

Sammy was an incredible person. He continued to amaze me with every skill learned and every accomplishment made. Suddenly, I missed him and couldn't wait to see him. How long had it been, again, since I had last saw him? Even being an early person, I couldn't calculate things properly. Math and mornings shouldn't be legally used in the same sentence. I heard footsteps pad down the hallway and a circular beam of light poked through, wobbling and getting closer. Finally the other man from yesterday (judging by his voice), Andrew, was by Darien's side. "Hey Dare, I think that the boss is ready for you, then. No worries, I watch after the girl."

"You better." Came his reply as he rose from his seat and his steps descended.

"Is he always this dedicated to his job?" I asked, once he was far enough away.

"Yeah, and that's Darien for you. He has no life outside of work."

The comment didn't seem all that funny. It was intended as a joke and his voice starting off as a teasing tone, but it quickly became saddened and depressed. Apparently, Darien did spend his life working and wasting away his life and hours. But what had I done with all the free time I'd received? I had a considerable amount and a great social life and, yet, I didn't manage to accomplish anything. Maybe it was just best if everybody did dedicate themselves to their career.

"I'd think a guy like that would have ten different girlfriends to balance in his life, or at least a current watcher card to get punched in again for some low down strip club. Except, he probably wouldn't go to one of those shady places. Maybe a really nice strip club, but is there such a thing? Speaking of strip clubs, I think they could be illegal! I mean, most of those girls are practically prostitutes because they will allowed men to pay them for sexual stuff. I have a couple stripper friends and they tell me about it. It's good money but certainly not worth it. Who wants to get naked in front of married old creepy men?"

"So what exactly are you, again?" Andrew asked.

"I'm a woman." I replied smartly.

"You know what sense I meant it in… I meant occupation wise, your career." He defined.

"I'm a wing woman. Basically, guys – or even lesbians – find our business and chose me to take care of them for a night. They pay to take me out on a "date" at a bar or a club or something and buy my drinks for that night while paying to charged fee for my attempts. I flirt around and make them seem like the ideal person so that others will be attracted to the person. Then, once they find love, they're required to pay a little more money and congrats! I'm happy, their happy, everybody's happy. Actually, come to think of it, my very first client Ken is getting married next month to this girl I hooked him up with named Mina."

"Ken and Mina? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, of course not. I love keeping in touch with my clients, why?" I asked, confused.

"Because, Ken is Darien's older brother… and Mina is Darien's ex. They never were quite right together. I mean, the two barely kissed. She was into Darien but he wasn't into her. He was always too busy with something more important than a girlfriend and Mina didn't grab his attention enough. Of course, she's a beautiful lady so he kept her around but everybody knew it was only a matter of time. Darien wasn't even the slightest bit hurt when he found out that she was cheating on him with her older brother. She explained that they met at a club one night and really started to talk and that it was an attraction they couldn't deny." Andrew commented.

"I can't believe I helped my officer's girlfriend cheat on him… with his brother, of all people." I whispered in shock.

"It's not like you knew." Andrew shrugged.

"But, it's the idea." I pointed out.

"Either way, Serena, girls don't just go to clubs to get drunk. They could buy their own drinks and dance to music in their apartment with a girlfriend or two. Girls go to clubs to dress slutty and get noticed, they go to find men to take home. That night Mina was by herself. She didn't want to just party or anything, she was looking for love. Trust me. Darien didn't care and, to be honest, it's nice she's finally settling down. I mean, Mina was a girl that's hard to deny but it had to be done at some point. A girl is never good news when she seduces your best friend, a few others, and ends up with your brother. I think Darien could tell that she was that type of girl from the start though. And she seems to be faithful to Ken nowadays, so that's always a good sign." Andrew explained. "He gives her all the attention she could ever want."

"So, Andrew, is Darien one of those scary guys?" I asked.

"Only if you piss him off." He shrugged.

"Is he temperamental?" I urged.

"Not typically. Darien's usually calm, cool, and collected. He's the kind of guy who doesn't need to act threatening because his very presence threatens any man who doesn't know him or like him. He doesn't try it, it's just there. He has this presence that's just powering and overwhelming. You have to get used to him."

"Is he boring?"

"He's not necessarily the most fun."

"Ah, so that's how you say somebody is a wet blanket in polite terms." I giggled.

"Pretty much." He laughed.

"So do you have any idea of what might happen to me?" I asked, now serious.

"Well you're definitely going to have to go through investigations and do some jail time. Even if those weren't your drugs, you could be in danger. I mean, the drug business is ruthless and they don't mind stashing their load with somebody else, only to go over later and murder the innocent person and steal back their drugs. You'll most likely have to go through a court process, since drugs are such big issues, and you'll have to be under careful watch of authorities, which is why you're spending time with us in jail right now. Anyway," he eyed my nervous disposition, "how about we get you something to eat and drink? It's about time everybody wakes up, anyway."

"That actually sounds amazing right now, I'm starving." I admitted as I searched for my boots on the ground and slipped them on as Andrew walked away from me. Moments later the light flicked on, crazy bright and eye-irritating. I heard grumbles all around me, talk about grumpy morning people! I happily waited by the bars of my cell and looked down to see Andrew walking towards me, while avoiding looking at anybody else. He unlocked me first and personality escorted me with his arm, like a gentleman taking me into a formal party. I was glad for the special treatment; I didn't want to be surrounded by creeps.

About fifteen minutes later I was sitting across from Andrew and trying to ignore all the people around me. I, still clad in my sexy little dress, seemed to stick out like a sore thumb and everybody insisted on staring. I pouted as I pushed around the scrambled eggs on my plate. "These people are so rude. Do they honestly not have enough manners to stop staring?" I growled in annoyance as I quickly glanced up. The intimidation of all the eyes caused me to look down almost immediately.

"That's the funny thing about prisoners; they're not always the most charming." He joked.

"If they don't learn in here then they'll become crazy rapists when they get back into society." I declared.

"Well, ma'am, most girls aren't quite as gorgeous as you."

"Yeah." I mumbled dumbly. I never quite understood what was so special about me. Through my whole life, I had been put down. As a child, to my parents, I was never good enough. There was always something wrong with me that needed fixed. It never registered that I could actually be a gorgeous woman because I was too busy stuck on the idea that I was average, when I tried my hardest. I hadn't had any time to fix myself up or anything, so I was sure I looked like a tragic mess momentarily.

"You don't think you're gorgeous?" He asked, a little confused sounding.

"I've lived with myself for twenty-two years, Andrew. With all due respect, I know my strengths and my weaknesses." I shrugged.

Andrew opened his mouth to say something but stopped and looked over as two officers approached our table. Darien seemed slightly irritated and the other man was talking his ear off excitedly. The sight of it made me giggle, which made Andrew laugh, and the two of us put together was enough to make Darien smile. And, damn, did he have a nice smile! Those perfect and crazy white teeth. The man was drop dead gorgeous. Even the beautiful Mina wasn't enough to be in the same league as him. Darien Shields (judging by the last name written on his uniform) was in a league of his own, that was untouchable to everybody else.

"Classy Andrew, you brought a girl to a breakfast date at the jail house." The other man commented.

"Shut up Seiya, she isn't on a date with me."

"In that case, hello beautiful lady." The man smiled and sat down next to me, slyly.

"You didn't let me finish. She isn't on a date with me, because she's a prisoner." Andrew finished.

"No way! You've got to be kidding me. This hot little number is a prisoner?" Seiya questioned, astonished. "Did you hear that Dare?"

"Actually, Darien was the first to know." I pointed out. "Right, Dare Bear?"

"Dare Bear?" Darien raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Do you prefer Dare Devil? After all, you are a devil to take an innocent girl prisoner, aren't you?" I asked bitterly and crossed my arms.

"Hey now, this devil happened to be doing his job, and he also just made arrangements to guarantee that you wouldn't have to stay here in the jail house, so I'm pretty sure you should be thanking me right now." Darien argued.

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked, and he nodded. I jumped out of my seat and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much Darien!" I squealed in a high pitched happy voice as all my words connected into one, barely comprehensible. Then I pulled back from him and sent a dazzling smile up towards my tall, dark, and handsome savior. How could I be mad at somebody who pulled some strings so I wouldn't have to be surrounded by creeps? "So when do I get to go home?"

"As soon as you're down eating."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The police car made a turn into a shady neighborhood that I called my own. I wasn't too proud of the place, but it was where I lived. The area looked so misfit for my car, a 2005 aspen white Subaru Impreza WRX STI and its 21 pounds of boost backing it up and making the blow off valve sound beautiful. There were metallic purple BBS rims on it, and the bottom of the car matched the bright rims, before fading rapidly into the aspen white. I got out of the vehicle to see my own car and my small broken down living space but so did Darien. I felt my heartbeat increase, imagining that this would be one of those moments where the cop couldn't deny his want for me. We'd start kissing passionately, take it to the bedroom, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore and we'd get married. End of story.

"Thank you, for everything Darien." I smiled and spoke softly and femininely. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I didn't see you have anything this morning for breakfast and I barely touched anything so I could go for some chocolate milk."

"No thank you ma'am, I'll have some coffee when we get back to my place." He commented.

"We? What makes you so sure I'm going back to your house with you?" I said flirtatiously.

"Because according to my agreement with my boss, it's either my house or jail." He shrugged.

My jaw dropped open and all the flirtatious actions from before were long gone. "Excuse me?"

"I took you here so you could gather all of your things. Once you have your clothes and any other necessary belongings, we're returning to my house, which is where you'll live." He replied carelessly. Just when I thought that I would be able to be back home and enjoy my life again, the ugly truth rears it's disgusting head at me and bitch slaps me back into reality. Oh, how I loved life and its ever-changing mood swings.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm home and I intend on staying here!" I snapped.

"It's either my place or I arrest you and take you back to jail."

"How could you be so heartless?" I glared.

"I'm a police officer." He shrugged. I wanted so badly to knock his lights out. I knew that I probably wasn't strong enough but I was tempted to try. The man must have read my thoughts because he looked me dead in the eye with his sexy blue midnight ones and said, "If I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want you to get an even heavier charge for endangering a police officer by malicious assault would we?"

"Somebody is going to kick your ass someday, and I hope I'm there to see it." I added.

"You've already wasted enough time bickering and opening your mouth to say comments that don't pertain to any importance of mine so would you please gather your things so that I could get home again? I mean, I didn't exactly get the best sleep in the world after I had to babysit you last night. I take my job seriously and now I have a serious back and neck pain. I just want to get home and relax. Luckily, the boss is taking it lightly on me and making you my only responsibility."

"Hurray for you." I rolled my eyes. "So do you have a house up here, or are you dragging me down to Hell with you?"

"I have a place up here, too." Was his laid-back response.

I growled obscenities under my breath as I headed into my small house. The inside was just as clean as I remember it being and my dog flew outside right away to go to the bathroom. I felt horrible to have trapped the poor thing inside this whole time. "I'm sorry Axle!" I called after him. He was a mixed dog with his mother being a pure bred lab and his father being the most gorgeous German Shepherd-Rottweiler-Boxer mix ever. Axle was a grey dog with black spots all over him and he was HUGE but fit. As a puppy he was ridiculously chubby and he still eats like a little piggy. (A/N: sorry for the interruption but I actually have this puppy and I love him to death. Based off the parents he's going to be a really big dog. If you're curious what he looks like just visit my facebook since he's in my profile picture: .?id=100000598370355 ).

I loaded several bags with various articles of clothing. Actually, I just took everything off the main clothes-hanging bar and shoved them into a suitcase and repeated the task with the clothes in my dresser and other backpacks and suitcases. I drug the items, bag by bag, across the floor and into the stones and then heaved them into my car. Darien raised an eyebrow at me and asked what the hell I was doing. I sent a sharp glare in his direction. "You're crazy if you think that I'm leaving my car here while I stay with you. I hate to even leave it for an hour or two in this neighborhood. I love my car, it's the only nice thing I have, I'm not going to sit in your police car and lose it!"

"How do I know you're not going to make a getaway from me?"

"Because then I'd be charged with more stuff against me and end up in jail. You're going to have to trust me."

Moments later, with everything of importance to me (from my house, that is) loaded into my vehicle, I sent a tearful look at my large puppy, who sat down. I pouted. "I'm sorry Axle but you're going to have to stay with this mean man for the duration of the car ride because he doesn't trust me. Therefore, this evil man has decided to take you hostage, baby, and I'm so sorry. I'll be with you soon, I promise. Mommy loves you."

"Is this really necessary?" Darien questioned, exhausted and leaning against his car.

"Of course it is! You never know when you're going to say your last goodbye. You always have to make them count." I spoke seriously and looked him directly in the eye. "You never know when you'll regret not saying something to somebody." There was a moment of comfortable silence, where we just looked at each other before Axle gave me a large lick on the cheek. I smiled down at him and pulled him towards me to kiss the top of his head. Afterwards, he ran over and sat down proudly by Darien's feet while he let the man pet me. "Traitor!" I scuffed at him before turning around to get in my car as Axle seemed to bark out a reply.

What was I supposed to tell my work? Oh yeah, I can't come for a little while because – you're going to laugh at this – some cop thought that I was a hooker. Anyway, it just happened to be a funny coincidence that somebody stashed cocaine in my purse before I got caught. What? No, of course I don't do drugs. I'm not sure how long I'll be out of work, apparently drug possession is a huge deal even if I am completely innocent. Or maybe I'll get lucky and it'll just end up being some kind of powder, flour, or sugar? Does cocaine even look like flour, powder, or sugar? Do people just snuff it or do they eat it too? I mean, some people have injected it or came up with creative ideas to introduce it directly to they're bloodstream, others make it go hard somehow and smoke it, but has anybody ever just eaten or drank it? Does it even do anything if you ingest it in that way?

These were the questions I pondered over on my drive to Darien Shields' house. That's when I realized I had never been at a man's house before. I didn't even have friends to stay with at lonely times. I had no clue how I was supposed to act when I was at somebody's place, or what the proper reaction was in case the man turned and tried to make a move on me or something. Being alone in a stranger man's house wasn't exactly my idea of excitement. The guy could be leading me to my deathbed for all I knew. Policemen are sketchy because you trust them to do the right thing, you're supposed to believe in them. I found that a person could take advantage of you that way so I refused to place my trust in anybody until I was well acquainted with them, and that hadn't happened for years and years and years.

I, Serena Williams, would be staying at a man's house. A drop dead gorgeous model of a man. Who was perfect in every way, physically, and who still had the sexiest voice I'd ever heard, despite what obnoxious words came out of it. It would have been a dream come true if he had been sweet and charming and not met me through jail, really. This could have been some fairytale story where he was my prince and I was a princess. But here I was, a cocaine possession holder, and he was basically my private watch. I considered taking off, just because I was so nervous, but I couldn't deal with the charges, jail, and losing my puppy and car.


End file.
